Your guide to becoming a seasoned PJO fangirlguy
by Half-BloodPrincess68
Summary: Here is a guide to save you in a labyrinth of shippers, otakus, and weird fanfics. You're a rookie, a newbie- and quite Frank-ly your already scared. I get it. With help from characters like Peter Johnson and Anniebell, ease your way into the Riordan Universe. (Rated T because I gotz the tea... and because of upcoming swearing)
1. Intro

**Welcome to the fandom. Enjoy :)**

 **(Ps. Though this is for rookies, a senior camper is always welcome to read along)**

 **xLINExBREAKx**

Look, I didn't want to be a fangirl.

But I didn't choose the fandom life, the fandom life chose me.

I'm guessing you're a bit scared- maybe even feeling overwhelmed. It's a normal feeling. You may also feel like your alone. Well let me get this straight ('cause I lot of people aren't), we are everywhere.

That girl on her phone at the mall? She's not texting, she's writing down an awesome fanfiction idea she got. The guy in the suit heading to work? He's wearing Harry Potter socks. I think you're getting the point. Anyways, back on track. By now I'm sure you've noticed the tell-tale signs— excessive squealing, toe-curling, an unhealthy fan art addiction. Yeah, you're a fangirl/guy too. Welcome to the Percy Jackson fandom.

It's obvious if your here right now, that you've read the original series. The starting point. The place that brought us all together. The place that- no matter how many series there are- still remains home. You have completed your first step, and now? You want- no- need more. That's where I come in. I will be your guide. It's important to have a guide so that you don't get lost- so you don't lose your humanity and slowly turn into a hermit whose only goal in life is to give Nico di Angelo a hug.

So let's get started. Let's teach you the ways of the Percy Jackson fandom. Along the way, you will meet a few of the stars, and even have a peek into their world in which you wish you were a part of.

Okay, I'll stop now. I know your bored by now and have been skimming through searching for dialogue or at least the mention of a single character.

But troop, I expect you up bright and early (as early as a fandom junkie can escape from the realm of Morpheus) filled to the brim with pointless trivia and deleted search history.


	2. Lesson on Shipping

**So basically I've read through the rules/guidelines and my fic counts, so please don't try and say it's not real fan fiction.**

Annabeth gasped and immediately felt her heart warm. Percy- her boyfriend- was standing there holding a dozen blue roses and box of her favorite chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's day, Wise Girl." He walked forward and grinned. "I know, I know, 'oh my gods Percy you're amazing'." Annabeth hopped out of her chair and-

Welcome to your first lesson…

You've had your introduction and your ready. You want to jump in all excited and such. Well, cupcake, you're in luck, cause we're starting.

Today you will learn about one of the most important things in not just the PJO fandom, but any fandom— shipping.

You're probably thinking, "what? I thought this was a guide to the PJO fandom, not packages?" Well, while a lesson on where your Amazon packages come from wouldn't be completely unrelated from Percy Jackson, we are talking about shipping pairings. Shipping is one of the most fragile subjects in a fandom. But feel free to ship what you want. If you feel a connection between two characters that makes your toes curl and your mouth twist into an unbelievably big smile then that's your ship. A ship is an amazing rollercoaster that you can keep riding forever (at least, until you get bored and go onto a different ride).

The rules to shipping are limitless. Percy and Kronos? Yep, seen it. Jason **(if you listened closely you could hear a collective moan of sobs across the world)** and a Brick? Brason for **life**! **(Again, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself)**

When reading Percy Jackson fanfiction you will find that the collective number of fangirls and guys ship Percy and Annabeth- otherwise known as Percabeth. I, myself - I know, hate me all you want- don't ship it. The classic Wise Girl and Seaweed brain duo is the most shipped pairing out there, but even after years, it's still thriving. I have my own theories and thoughts on it, but it's up to you whether you ship it. There are quite a lot of average or below average Percy and Annabeth fics, but done right, a percabeth fanfic can be really good.

Moving on; for most people shipping is what makes a story or even a fanfic. I would implore you not to stop reading a book series or anything (movie, tv show, fanfic, etc.) just because you don't like the endgame. You don't have to ship it to enjoy the well-written beauty. Hell, I've done it before- stopped reading if I don't ship it- but it's really up to you.

Now, there may be those times where there is a well-liked ship that you don't like. And in certain times like those, you may find people who try to invalidate other ships because it's either canon (meaning has happened in the series and/or is confirmed by the author) or shipped by the majority. No matter how much you want to, don't go spreading hate about that ship, simply point out how any ship counts and are only limited to your imagination.

Now that you have the run-down, here are a few examples of Percy Jackson ships and how they typically play out.

1) Percy and Artemis (Pertemis)

 **(This example is kind of an angsty I-feel-hurt-and-untrusting-from-past-relationships-but-I-love-you well-written kind of fanfiction that you will usually find uncompleted. I decided to use a cheating Annabeth and an untrusting Artemis.)**

"Shit, that's the thing, I'm not like other men, Artemis," He attempted one last time. He wasn't ready to lose another love. Annabeth had cheated on him right when he was about to propose. Heartbroken, he had left camp behind for a bit. A lot of things had happened, a long story that would take several chapters of a well-written fan fiction **(** hehehe **)**. But in the end, he had ended up in love. With Artemis.

"If you can't realize that then I'll leave." Percy opened the door and stepped forward, but he was stopped. A hand gripped his wrist and turned him around into a tight hug.

"Don't leave me- not again," she whispered against his chest. He lifted up her chin and smiled.

"I love you." And with that, their lips met. Pushing all their emotions into the kiss- the frustrations, the love, the experiences. And they never let go again. They never let go of each other through pain and happiness. The end.

 **(I liked that a lot, oof)**

 **2) Percy and Annabeth (Percabeth)**

 **(This example is a cutesy, cheesy one shot, but the many other percabeth tropes we will explore in the future)**

It was Valentine's Day at Camp Half-blood, and love was in the air. Children of Aphrodite were more annoyingly lovey-dovey than usual (most likely slipping love potions into food and charming campers), Demeter's kids were growing roses left and right 5 drachmae a dozen, and Annabeth was feeling lonely. She hadn't spent any time with Percy all day. Every time she saw him he'd make up an excuse that he had to go somewhere, and would slip away.

Eventually, the blonde daughter of Athena had resigned to her cabin to work on some blueprints. She wasn't normally one for romantic exclamations, but today was different. Her boyfriend couldn't even spend five minutes with her or at least kiss her?

She heard the door creak open but didn't even look up. Probably Malcolm or one of her other siblings. But she felt a tap on her arm.

"What?" she snapped.

"Glad to see me?" Annabeth's head span around. "PERCY?"

Annabeth gasped and immediately felt her heart warm. The gorgeous son of Poseidon was standing there holding a dozen blue roses and box of her favorite chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's day, Wise Girl." He walked forward and grinned. "I know, I know, 'oh my gods Percy you're amazing'." Annabeth hopped out of her chair and… slapped him in the face.

"I love you, but that's for avoiding me today." Then she kissed him.

"And that's for being the best boyfriend ever."

 **(Decided on only two examples because I am a lazy piece of shit sometimes)**


	3. The Process of Reading a Fanfiction

**I don't know what this is. I was writing at 1 am and- yeah. I edited the last chap so if you want to** you **can go back and re-read it. HAVE FUN *creepy smile***

Hello Campers, welcome back to another chapter of Your guide to becoming a season PJO fangirl/guy. Last week we covered shipping and two of the many common ships. Today, however, we will be going through the entire process of reading a fan fiction.

I will be going through in steps so take notes (aka pretend to take notes).

 **1) Picking/Finding a fic**

Before you can even get started reading, you need to actually find something to read. Usually, this is the hardest step for me. There are two routes you may take. a) Browsing through new b) searching for a specific kind.

I tend to go towards both of these routes usually, but everyone has a preference. If you want a fic that may have never been done before, something that is in progress, or maybe something that is unique than you want to search through new (FFN books Percy Jackson and the Olympians). But if you are looking for a specific ship or maybe a certain trope you would want to search separately. I would honestly recommend just googling what you want (ex: "Percy is roman fanfiction" or "Percy and Thalia fanfiction")

Another really helpful thing if you are looking for a specific kind of fanfiction is checking out communities. I have found some really good gems through that too. It's also easier.

Once you have decided on specifically searching, using a community, or browsing through 'new' you'll wanna start reading through the summaries. Never judge a fanfic by its title because most of the time the titles suck or are weird. If you're ever writing a fanfic and want to say "BAD AT SUMMARIES" in the summary just don't- please. I don't know about anyone else but that irks me to no end even though I did it once…

 **2) Reading**

WARNING: BEFORE YOU START READING CHECK IF THE FIC IS ABANDONED.

I swear the amount of times my heart has been broken by an incomplete really well-written fic of a rare pair or maybe something else is more than I can count on my toes and fingers.

Make sure to favorite/follow if it's really worth it because if you forget the name in a couple of days and it's lost, you'll only have Search History to look at. Also, regarding favorite/follow/reviewing, if you review try not to just say "I loved it" or "I hated it" because those ones don't really feel as personal to the writer and don't really help that much (In my opinion).

Pretty much the only thing I have to say about reading is; enjoy crying, smiling, squealing, and having your heart broken.

ALSO: PACE YOURSELF. I have literally read a 99 chapter (pretty long chaps) Harry Potter fan fiction in one sitting and stayed up until three in the morning.

 **3) Finishing (this applies to complete, not in progress)**

When you're done reading and you liked it leave a favorite and follow (yes, even if it is completed) and if you really enjoyed (or love to talk about books/fanfics/movies) leave a positive review.

After that, you can go cry and complain about the beauty of it to your friends and family who probably don't care or understand.

 **4) Moving on**

I understand it's hard. It was ama-zhang. You've fallen in love with either the OC's the author's style of writing, the ship, or the way Rick's characters are portrayed. But it's okay, we've all been through that. The best thing you can do is re-read, or leave it in the past.

If you really want to stop feeling sad about finishing, just think about the movies. That sadness will immediately be replaced with anger and fury as you wonder how they could have ruined something so perfect.

 **Another way to make you feel better issssssssssssssss PUNS AND INSIDE JOKES**

That girl is a dam snack (bar).

Leo sniffed Percy's hair, it smelled very fishy. (don't ask why Leo is sniffing his hair, I don't even know what life is anymore)

You don't like my puns? My Apollo-gies

THE GODS ARE REAL, AND THEY HAVE KIDS, AND THOSE KIDS HAVE ISSUES

Hit or Styx? I guess they never nymph, huh? (sorry, that was cringe)

 **—LiNeBrEak—**

 **Anyway, to conclude this chapter I have a short little segment I wrote called "A CONVERSATION BETWEEN PERCY JACKSON FANGIRLS:"**

It was a Friday, and they were doing what any normal fourteen-year-old fangirls did. Talking about fan fiction. Lexie was on her phone trying to find some good Frank/Hazel one-shots, while Lizzie was absent-mindedly drawing some chibi HOO characters. Kate was, as usual, writing down fic ideas as she reread Lost Hero for the 10th time. As for Rebecca, she was just looking around for any fics that were complete and featuring a pairing.

"Oh my gods," voiced Rebecca, breaking the easy silence.

"What?" Questioned Lizzie. "Accidentally stumble onto an Octavian/Percy lemon again?"

"No, worse. Also, why do you keep bringing that up?" the other girl grumbled, annoyed.

"Well, what then?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Are you on wattpad again?"

"Or… AO3?"

(not hating on those sites)

Came a stream of questions, from the other three girls. Now they were curious. No matter how cringe-y a fanfic was, they had deemed it impossible to be worse than that perctavian one.

"Ew, no I only use fanfiction net," she assured, a bit disturbed at some of the things they were asking. "It was a-" she gulped, "Percabeth-where-they-end-up-together-right-away-in-the-first-chapter."

There was a collective gasp all around the room.

"You poor soul-" "What's wrong with that-" "PERLEO!"

 **THE END.**


End file.
